Megint Vasárnap
by MissMicike
Summary: Egy váratlan távozás után Jakotsu visszatér a bandájához. Hogy fogadja a csapat, és legfőképpen a főnöke...?


A busz fékez. Az emberek az ajtóhoz tömörülnek. Levegősziszegés, az ajtók kitárulnak.

Mintha mindenki őt nézné. Mintha mindenki a szeme sarkából rá figyelne, azt kérdezné; nem láttam én már ezt az alakot valahol...?

Leszáll a buszról. Hátratűri haját, kihúzott háttal, lassan sétál a járdán, majd a néptelen utakon keresztül. Már a buszról látta azt a házat.

A hűsítő szél nem engedi elbágyadni a hőségben. A tiszta kék égen egyetlen felhő sem motoszkál.

Szandálja kopog az aszfalton. Titokban vizslatja a környéket, hol egy ember, aki felismerte...? Észreveszi, hogy ökölbe szorította kezét. Gyorsan megnyugszik, kifújja a levegőt, mélyet lélegzik, lassítja lépteit. Csak semmi feltűnés. Különben is... Minek az aggodalom..? Paranoiás lett mióta utoljára itt járt?

Felkaptat a lépcsőn, és a ház előtt találja magát. Futó pillantást vet a csengőkre, majd ledobja hátizsákját és előhalászik egy kulcscsomót. Csörög vele egy kicsit, majd akadálytalanul a lépcsőházba lép. Nemhogy megnyugodna, érzi a torkában dobogni a szívét. Mi van vele?! Úgysem emlékszik már rá senki! Akkoriban sem nagyon mutogatta magát.

Halad felfelé, visszahangzó léptek kísérik. Kiválasztja már menet közben a megfelelő kulcsot. Ha minden igaz, nincs otthon senki. Nem néz egyik ajtóra sem egyenesen, fél hogy elárulja a tekintete.

Úgy gondolja, megszűnnek ezek a furcsa, kavalkádos érzések, ha már a lakásban lesz.

A lépcsőházban semmi sem változott. Semmi az égvilágon. Kopott, sárga falak, törött csempe, csikkek az elszáradt virág cserepeiben. Az ablakok tárva nyitva, ömlik be a hőség a hűvös, gumiszagú lépcsőházba.

Ajtó. Ugyanaz. Kulcs, nyitás.

Bent van. Semmi nem történt. Ledobja táskáját. Legelőször is a fürdőt akarja. A nagy izgalomban rájött a pisilhetnék. Miközben a dolgát végzi, körbenéz a fürdőben. Mintha semmi sem változott volna egy év óta. A kiskacsák a falon – még ő festette azt a kis lilát -, a kislámpa a sarokban, a koszos tükör, a szappantartó. Suikotsu alsógatyái a fregolin lógnak. Nem hibázik semmi, még mindig ő lakik itt. Ismeri ezeket a gatyákat.

Leveti a szandált, mezítláb lép a padlószőnyegre. A szoba ugyanolyan, mint akkor. Egy éve. Az ágy, zöld huzattal. A kanapé, oldala szétvakarva (Suikotsu valamikor kutyát tartott...), az ősrégi tévé, a sajátszerkesztésű szekrény, szedett-vedett függöny elválasztóként a plafon alatt áthúzott zsinóron.

Mosolyog. Megnyugodott. Minden a régi. Fordul egy kicsit, hogy lássa a másik szobát is. Arcára fagy a mosoly.

A matrac, amin ő szokott aludni, meg van ágyazva. A szekrények meg vannak töltve. A helyiség cseppet sem raktárszerű, mint mikor ő lakta. Suikotsu nála tárolta minden felesleges holmiját, kacatját. Ő azok közt érezte magát jól éjszaka. De most szekrények állnak a fal mellett, cuccok tökéletes rendben rajtuk. De most... Valaki más is alszik itt? Suikotsunak nem kell két ágy...

Nem foglalkozva egyelőre a problémával körülnéz a hűtőben. Lám Suikotsu, te még mindig tudod, mit szeret a kis barátod. Evés után az órára nézve megállapítja, hogy van még egy fél órája, míg az emlegetett hazaér.

Felfedezi a terepet. A legrosszabb élményként az éri, mikor belépve volt szobájába, az ágy környékén... parfümszag...? A polcok tartalmát vizsgálva nem lesz okosabb. Inkább hasonlítanak Suikotsu cuccaira, mint bárkiére. Őszintén reméli, hogy... nem... nem egy új tag...

És hogy nem egy nő.

Ha nincs itt, hogy vigyázzon rá, Suikotsu még képes, és becsajozik.

Hamarosan azt veszi észre, hogy lejárt a fél óra és Suikotsu még sehol. Sebaj, megvárja. Nem akart úgysem itt aludni. Majd Renkotsunál. Ott elfér a kanapén, neki nagyobb a lakása.

Fél óra. Egy óra. Kettő. Négy.

Este fél hét. Átvette rövid farmernadrágját, nem tudta elviselni a hőséget. Teljesen otthon érzi magát. Már mindent kihasznált, amit ki lehetett a lakásban. _Hol van Suikotsu?_

Kipillantva az ablakon észleli az erőteljes szélfúvást. Közelebb lépve feltűnik a hatalmas, fél eget felölelő sötétfekete felleg. Ajjaj.

Becsuk minden ablakot, kikapcsolja a tévét, számítógépet is, nehogy baj legyen. Már ki is takarított ímmel-ámmal, hogy Suikotsu ne haragudjon rá, esetleg fogja a pártját, ha majd szembe kell néznie... vele...

Reménytelen. Ezt egyedül kell megvívnia.

Csak az erkélyajtót hagyja nyitva. Kiáll a szélbe, figyeli a készülődő vihart.

Mikor megpillantja az első villámot, eszébe jut valami. Úgy ahogy van, mezítláb rohan ki a lépcsőházba. A szél orkánként süvölt. Lábujjhegyre áll, hogy be tudja csukni a tárva-nyitva felejtett ablakokat, mielőtt betöri a vihar. Közben eszébe jut, hogy a huzat becsaphatja az ajtót, és ő nem hozott kulcsot...

Hallja, hogy valaki elsétál mellette, megy fel a lépcsőn. Megfordul, hogy visszaszaladjon egy kulcsért, de ütőerében megáll egy pillanatra a vér.

A lépcsőn lábait lomhán szedegető ember. A széles hát, a rövid fekete haj picike copfban. A kockás ing. A küllemhez abszolút nem passzoló aktatáska.

Az ember megáll, látszik, hogy az ajtó felé néz. Kérdésére választ keresve visszafordítja fejét az ablaknál szobrozó ideges figurára.

Tágra nyílt, mélyfekete szemek néznek rá vissza. Túl jól ismerte ezt a tekintetet. A lányos arc, a félhosszú, kusza fekete haj megerősítette hihetetlen gyanúját. A rövidnadrágot tudatosítva pedig, miután felismerte, hogy az illető tényleg nem lány; kinyögte a nevet:

- Jakotsu...?

- Helló – zavart mosoly válaszként.

Egy év hosszú idő.

* * *

- Miért jöttél vissza...? Nem is... miért mentél el...? 

- Hát... Ez hosszú, és bonyolult történet. Mi lenne, hogyha nem kéne hatszor elmesélnem, mind a hatotoknak...?

- Oké, szóval csak Ooanikinek akarod elmondani.

- Ümm... ez nem úgy van...

- Mondd csak ki.

- Jó. Tényleg.

Jakotsu a kanapé mellett állát a karfára támasztva üldögélt kezében egy pohár forró csokival (két hónapja járt le. Még egy évvel ezelőttről maradt). Suikotsu az ágyon ült szétterpesztett lábakkal és térdén könyökölt. A vihar dühöngött, rázta a nyílászárókat, elszántan döngette a falakat.

- Akkor ne mondd el. Csak azt... – Suikotsu fejében egymást kergették a kérdések, de mindre válaszolni tudott – Semmit.

Rájött milyen jól ismeri a fiút.

- Mindent tudsz – Jakotsu szürcsölt a forró csokiból – Hogy miért hozzád jöttem vissza, miért most, hogyan jöttem be. Szerintem azt is kitalálod, hogy mit csináltam eddig és azt is sejted miért mentem el. Tudtad, hogy vissza fogok jönni?

- Gyanítottam. – bólintott a férfi. Jakotsu futólag rámosolygott és bekakaózta a száját – Valami olyan okból kifolyólag mentél el, aminek köze van Ooanikihez, amíg nem voltál, addig pedig... gyorstalpaló tanfolyamot végeztél személyiség-átalakítási kurzuson. Levizsgáztál?

Jakotsu nevetett és lenyalta a habot szája széléről. Suikotsu hirtelen gyengülni és halkulni hallotta a vihart odakint. Jakotsu, mikor elment még minden viharnál takaróba burkolózva kucorgott. Félt a mennydörgéstől. Most pedig itt ül és nevet.

- Eltaláltad. De a vizsga még csak most jön. A bandában majd kiderül, mit sikerült elérnem.

- Nem értem mit akartál változtatni... – csóválta a fejét Suikotsu. Jakotsu vállat vont és letette a bögrét maga mellé a padlóra. Azért az legalább nem változik, hogy a földön szeret ülni.

- Erősebb akartam lenni.

- Nem mintha nem faragtak volna elég kemény fából amúgy is...

- Ezt bóknak veszem – dorombolta a fiú – Mondd... Ugye nincs új tag?

- Nincs, honnan veszed? – Suikotsu összevonta szemöldökét.

- Á, csak... Mindegy – mosolygott Jakotsu és felkelt, hogy megszabaduljon a koszos bögrétől. Egyéni módon végezte, mosogatás nélkül. Kinyitotta az ablakot és kivágta az esőbe a bögrét. A csukódó, záport kizáró kilincs mögött tompa csörömpölés verte fel az egyhangú zuhogást.

* * *

Jakotsu felöltözött. Imponálni akart. Nem is akárkinek. Ez még nem a vég. Ez az utolsó előtti megmérettetés. A teszt. Amit úgy kell végrehajtania, hogy bebizonyítja, itt a helye, de nem vetkőzik ki önmagából. Ha ügyesen csinálja, szerez még egy embert az oldalára. Akinek a szava még dönthet is. Suikotsu mellette áll, ebben biztos volt. Mikor nem? Suikotsuban még lakozott egy kicsi abból az elveszett érzésből, aminek a kiégett foltja szárazon kötötte a bandát össze. Aminek csak az imitációjával találkoztak nap, mint nap. De ennek ez a rendje. 

Jakotsu kitúrt Suikotsu szekrényéből egy használhatónak tűnő nyakkendőt. Dúdolva a tükör elé lépett, kifésülte vékony ujjaival szeméből kóbor tincseit, és hozzálátott a nyakkendő megkötéséhez.

Szinte azonnal kővé dermedt. Hogy kell ezt megkötni? Ebből nem állt a személyiség-átalakítási kurzus! Különben is mit venne ehhez fel? Nincs ünnepi ruhája. Suikotsutól meg mégsem lophat egyet! Nem egészen az ő mérete...

Visszadobta a nyakkendőt a ruhák közé. Kinyitotta táskáját, a földre szórta cuccait. Lábujjával tologatta a földön a ruhákat. Nem... Túl rózsaszín... Túl csicsa... Szoknya nem, attól frászt kap... Hm. Hogy kell fiúsan kinézni, úgy, hogy ő is elfogadhatónak találja?

Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy mindegy mit vesz fel, az ő véleményén nem fog változtatni. Nem baj. Meg kell próbálni.

A végeredményt alapos válogatás után fekete zokni, edzőcipő, zöld szövetnadrág, egyszerű öv, hosszú ujjú fekete póló és Suikotsu régi sötétkék mellénye alkotta, mindezt kiegészítve azzal a furcsa ténnyel, hogy nem sminkelte ki magát. Jakotsu elismerte, hogy régen nézett ki ennyire magához képest szokatlanul. Szokott ő így öltözni - ha terepmunka volt, vagy sokáig tartózkodtak városon kívül.

Táskáját otthon hagyta, fontos cuccait zsebeibe nyomorgatta. Ezek álltak egy kevés pénzből, amit Suikotsu újonnan felfedezett dugihelyéről kölcsönzött, összecsukható késéből, egy csomag rágóból és egy rúzsból meg kistükörből. Biztos, ami biztos alapon. Füle mögé egypár hajcsatot is tűzött a hajába, csak titokban.

Gyalog és busszal közelítette meg az eszébe kitörölhetetlenül bevésődött címet. Illetve, pontosítva, nem is a címet jegyezte ő meg, annak felidézésével mindig gondjai akadtak, de, hogy akadt-e volna bárki is, aki nála jobban ismerte a város minden zegét-zugát, az kétségbe vonható. Az ajtóhoz érve szembetalálta magát a számzárral. Gondolkodás nélkül ütötte be a kódot. Nem kedvelte a kódos ajtókat; nem nyújtottak elég kihívást betörésnél. Igaz, mehetett volna az ablakon keresztül is, de fényes nappal, ráadásul mozgalmas délelőtt jobban kedveli az ajtókat.

A kód beütése jelezte az itt lakóknak, hogy valaki érkezett. De ez nem jelentette azt, hogy Jakotsut tárt karokkal, vagy nyitott ajtóval várták volna. Kultúráltan bekopogott visszafogva ingereit a dörömbölésre. Nyelvét is felkészítette a megfelelő megszólításra, miközben ügyelt rá, nehogy úgy álljon, hogy akár egy centi is látsszon belőle a kukucskáló lyukon át.

Nemsokára zár kattogása hallatszott, és Jakotsu kiszáradt torokkal ugrott az ajtó elé, stabilan állva lábain, de leküzdhetetlen izgalommal liftező gyomrában.

Feltárult az ajtó.

- Szia, Aniki!

Jakotsu első benyomása: toprongyos nadrág, nedves törölköző meztelen vállakon, görnyedt, de határozott tartás, büdös cigaretta a lefittyedő szájban, unott tekintet, kopasz fej.

Jakotsu egy pillanattal későbbi benyomása: egyszerű, de makulátlan nadrág, nedves törölköző az izmos, jó színű vállakon, egyenes tartás, kieső cigaretta a tátva maradt szájból, kitágult szemrések, összeszűkülő pupilla, fénylő kopasz fej. És a csukódó ajtó.

Jakotsu villámgyorsan becsúszatta lábát a küszöbre, vállával az ajtónak feszült, szabad kezével pedig elkapta a házigazda lefelé eső cigarettáját, és még ugyanazon mozdulattal saját szájához illesztette és mélyen beleszívott.

- Már köszönőviszonyban sem vagyunk? – kérdezte aztán füstös mélyízzel hangjában. Szinte azon nyomban köhögni kezdett. A házigazda tenyerébe nyomta a dohányárut.

Az illető ezt elfogadta, visszaharapta fogai közé és beengedte Jakotsut.

- Reflex volt. Tudod, hol a konyha...

Jakotsu kiszaladt egy pohár vízért. Mire visszaért a törölköző eltűnt és póló takarta az eddig fedetlen testet. A cigaretta a színtelen kanapé peremén elhelyezett hamutartóban pihent. A szobában szerteszórt szerszámok hevertek és néhány szétszerelt eszköz, melyekről nyomokban még sejteni lehetett, hogy valaha egy tévé, egy hűtőszekrény és két távirányítós kisautó lehettek. Arra, ami pedig a szoba közepén készült Jakotsunak még nem volt szava.

- Hát visszajöttél.

Jakotsu megállt a házigazda előtt. Alacsonysága nem váltott ki kisebbségi komplexust. És ami a legfontosabb; nem érzett kényszeredett bizonyítási vágyat. Pedig ezért jött. Azelőtt mindig érezte, ha ezeket a szemeket látta, ha ezt a lenézést érezte... Nem érzi. Mi van itt?

Az illető elhúzta száját, majd elmosolyodott és megrázta a fejét. Jakotsu már látta, hogy lendíteni fogja a kezét, így pontosan a baráti tenyérbe tudott csapni. Visszamosolygott.

- Mi ez a kedves fogadtatás Renkotsu no Aniki...? Már a csapvíz is mérgezett?

Renkotsu felnevetett. Szemei mélyen karikásak voltak, de már nyoma sem volt annak a kedélybeteg tekintetnek, amivel fogadta a fiút az első másodpercben.

- Nyugi. Az nem nálam van. ...tartozol némi beszámolóval, nem gondolod?

Jakotsu ismerte már Renkotsut. Tudta, hogy nem szereti, ha valamit titkolnak előle. Csak óvatosan. Az ő kapcsolatuk különben is mindig egy kicsit távolságtartó volt, gyakran korlátozódott szigorúan bandaügyekre, amit Jakotsu szívesen szegett meg Renkotsu agyára menve. Például szállodának használta Renkotsu lakását, tetszés szerint járt ki-be és ami több a soknál; néha barátkozni is próbált vele. Ennek ellenére voltak jó pillanataik, nem is egyszer. Együtt dolgozni például remekül tudtak.

- De... Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy továbbképzésen voltam.

- Továbbképzésen..? – Renkotsu csípőre tette kezét. Csuklója és nyaka bal oldala olajfoltos volt – Te?

- Ez most úgy hangzott, mintha szerinted nem lenne szükségem olyanra... Nem vall rád.

- Lehet, hogy hülye vagy, de a munkádat legalább úgy-ahogy rendesen végezted.

- Kösz... – morogta Jakotsu. Játékosan belebokszolt Renkotsu vállába és otthonosan levetette magát a kanapéra vigyázva, hogy elkerülje a csavarhúzókat és vezetékeket. Renkotsu visszavette cigarettáját.

- Értem. Csak azt nem, hogy akkor miért nem szóltál valakinek? Ne mondd el neki, de Ooaniki tajtékzott, mikor megtudta, hogy leléptél és senkinek nem szóltál.

- Erről akarok veled beszélni... – vakarta idegesen tarkóját Jakotsu. Renkotsu fürkészően nézte a kanapén heverő fiút.

- Hogy nézel ki? ...az nem Suikotsu mellénye?

- Ööö... Ez? Ja, de! – Jakotsu nem veszítette el önuralmát.

- Azt hittem ha visszajössz rózsaszín miniszoknyában jelensz majd meg az ablakban egy piros szívecske tetoválással a mellkasodon.

Jakotsu kuncogott. Csak tudta, hogy van alapja a kijelentésnek.

- Azt ne mondd, hogy azért öltöztél szolidan, mert engem akarsz meggyőzni valamiről.

Jakotsu egy fél pillanatra némult el, de ez bőven elég volt.

- Tudtam. – Renkotsu könyörtelenül elnyomta a cigarettát a feketére koszolt hamutartóban – Mi kéne? – a tekintet elkomorult. Jakotsu, ahogy az előbb meglepődött, hogy nincs kihívás, olyan könnyedén fogadta el, hogy mégis van.

- Amint az előbb mondtam... Senkinek nem szóltam, hogy elmegyek. Ugyan nincs benne a szabályzatban, de... Gondolom egy bizonyos idő után tekinthető elévültnek a tagság. Azaz... Ha Ooaniki azt mondja elfogadhatatlan, hogy ennyi ideig életjel nélkül távol legyek, és ez árulásnak minősül, vagy kirúgással vagy egyéb...

- Ne beszélj össze minden hülyeséget. – dörrent rá Renkotsu. Azt várta, hogy Jakotsu majd befogja a száját, megszeppen és folytatja ugyanúgy, ahogyan addig; de nem ezt kapta. Jakotsu kivárta, míg Renkotsu befejezi, nem méltatlankodott.

- Na szóval, ha megint Ooaniki elé kerülök a pártomat fogod, vagy nem?

Renkotsu felvonta szemöldökét. Jól van Jakotsu. Egy akadály ugrott.

- Fogós. – Renkotsu nekidőlt a valaha fehér, mára elhasznált, kisárgult és beszürkült, foltos, helyenként tapétaragasztó-maradványokkal dekorált falnak, összefűzte karjait – Tudod, elég jól boldogultunk nélküled is, és sokkal nyugodtabbá és rendszerezettebbé váltak a dolgok. És kellemesebbé vált az élet ebben a redvás lakásban is.

- Meghiszem azt...

- Hat embert összefogni Ooanikinek is könnyebb volt, és a pénzből is több jutott mindenkinek. Meg a szakéból is. Ugyanakkor... Voltak akciók, mikor igencsak igényeltük volna a jelenlétedet. A zárszakértelmet magamra vállaltam, de nem vagyok betörő. A mások tárgyainak eltulajdonítása is kérdőjeles üggyé vált. Hat embert könnyebb összeszervezni, de aki hét emberrel való munkához szokott hozzá... No meg nem véletlenül vagyunk ilyen sokan. Sok a meló. Rendszerezettebb, nyugodtabb is lett minden, de... valahogy unalmasabb is. És mióta elmentél Ooanikit mintha kicserélték volna. Meg kell őrülni.

Jakotsu bólogatott. Tudta ő, hogy ide kell jönni, ha összefoglalást akar kapni a helyzetről.

- Szóval mi a végeredmény? – mosolygott Jakotsu sejtve a választ. Nem gondolta, hogy ilyen egyszerű lesz.

- Isten hozott – dörmögte Renkotsu felkapva az asztalról a cigarettás dobozt egy új szálért.

Jakotsu arca kivirult. Elővette kistükrét és viharsebesen kirúzsozta száját. Renkotsu morrant egyet a látványra. A szekrényhez lépett, félresöpörte kevés ruháját és Jakotsuhoz vágott valamit.

- Ezt még a múltkor hagytad itt. – benyálazta cigarettája végét majd ráfújt. Jakotsu a felparázsló cigire, majd kopasz haverjára nézett.

- És nem dobtad ki...?

Elvonult a fürdőbe és egy fél perc múlva visszatért szépen kócolt hajjal, sötétzöld szoknyában, fekete hosszú ujjújának cipzárját mellkasig lehúzva, mezítláb.

- Pffft... – sóhajtotta Renkotsu és elfordult – Na, tűnj el. Ne is lássalak.

- Na, ezt akartam hallani.

* * *

Újra, régi énjébe bújva, szépen kisminkelve, felöltözve, Jakotsu újabb látogatásra indult. Az, amit Renkotsu mesélt megszilárdította elképzeléseit. Neki itt a helye. Jó volt ez az egy év. Mindenféle érdekes dolgot csinált, amit amúgy sohasem tett volna, hogy minden oldalát erősítse, kipróbáljon minél több dolgot – az ő munkakörében ki tudja, mi válhat előnyére. 

De végig érezte, főleg az utolsó hónapokban, hogy ez így örökké nem tarthat. Hiányzott neki a belakott város, a banda, akiknek minden rigolyáját ismerte.

Tudta, hogy Ooaniki, hacsak nem volt munka előző nap, akkor valószínűleg házon kívül van – ismerve az otthoni körülményeit ez sohasem lepte meg. Na meg, ha valaki, akkor ő csak meg fogja érteni, hogy aki az utcán nőtt fel, miért nem kuksol egész nap a szobájában.

Éppen ezért este szándékozott benézni hozzá, amikor biznisszel foglalkozik. Addig megnézegette mi változott a városban, és betévedt kedvenc mulatójába is, ami az időpontra tekintettel meglehetősen csendes volt. De... a kiszolgáló egy helyes újfiú...

Elbeszélgette az időt, estefelé pedig előkerült a régi kiszolgáló ismerőse (aki ezzel a mondattal köszöntötte: visszajöttél kifizetni azt a négy üveg szakét?) is, és elkezdtek szállingózni a vendégek. Jakotsu meglepődve vette észre, hogy a régen – akárcsak arcról - ismert társaság nagy része még mindig ide jár.

Fizetés nélkül lépett le, nem akarta Suikotsu pénzét ilyenre fecsérelni. Négy üveg szaké után mit számít még egy pohár koktél is?

Gyalog ment Ooaniki felé. Kicsit fázott miniszoknyájában, és a tüdejének se tehetett valami jót a lehúzott mellény, de nem zavartatta magát. Hagyta, érje a szél. Legalább érzi, hogy él. És különben is a tréning után ez már meg sem kottyanhat.

A megfelelő helyre érve, a rózsaszín felhőkből áramló szürkület leple alatt hajából észrevétlenül előhúzott egy hajtűt és úgy téve, mintha minden természetes lenne, kinyitotta a lépcsőház ajtajának zárját. Elindult felfelé a mohos lépcsőkön. Enyhe húgyszag terjengett, a koszos, töredezett csempével félig borított falakon ismerős feliratok köszöntek neki. „Az idő gyorsan elmegy, menj el előbb te!" „SzarCity" „Tárd ki a szárnyaidat" „Geci" és hasonlók.

Felcaplatott a lépcsőkön, csendben, mintha ott se lenne. A harmadikon lassított. Kibámult a lépcsőház hatalmas, a tájat négyzetekre szabó, homályos ablakán. Semmi érdekeset nem látott. Csak arra tudott gondolni, kicsit somolyogva; hány centit nőtt Ooaniki egy év alatt.

A megfelelő ajtó elé lépve szíve gyorsabban kezdett verni, de ő is észrevette, hogy az adrenalin teszi. Az első gondolata az volt az ajtót meglátva, hogy ha becsönget lehet, hogy néhány golyót kap a testébe azonnali feleletként.

Az ajtó mellé állt, előkotorta az előbbi hajtűt, a zárba illesztette, anélkül, hogy odanézett volna. Lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelt minden neszre, legfőképp, hogy se ott benn ne vegyék észre, se a lakók ne lepjék meg őt.

Abszolút semmit nem hallott saját dübörgő véráramán kívül. Megízlelte rúzsát nyelvével, miközben az emlékezetébe vésődött mozdulatokkal kibogozta a zárat pár gyors mozdulattal. Másik kezével előhúzta kését rejtett helyéről, de nem pattintotta ki.

Belökte az ajtót, azonnal befordult mögéje, hátha onnan érheti támadás. Semmi. Becsukta maga mögött kilincsre az ajtót. Az összes benti ajtó is csukva volt. Elmosolyodott. Leakasztott egy kabátot a fogasról.

Tétovázás nélkül nyitott be a nappalinak használt helyiségbe – de nem lépett be. Belendítette a kabátot. Behunyta egy pillanatra a szemét, ugyanis egy sorozat szaggatta fel a padlót, por lebbent a mozdulatlan térbe.

Jakotsu befordult az ajtón a fal mellé, kését felvágta a plafon irányába, majd bukfenccel gurult el a sarokig, ahol is bevetette magát a rongyos fotel mögé.

Csend. A sorozat sem zavarhatta a szomszédokat – hangtompítóval történt ugyanis. Jakotsu guggolva várt, fél kezével egyensúlyozva magát, a másikon hüvelykujja körmét rágta.

Nem mozdult semmi a szobában, de Jakotsu innen már látta, hogy nincs senki az ajtó fölött. De volt. Tudta. Látta a két apró kampót, amik valaha, egy évtizede talán, még virágtartóként funkcionáltak, és látta a rajtuk keresztbe fektetett vasrudat is, amit naiv ember függönytartónak tippelt volna.

Azért nem lő a fotelbe, mert tudja, hogy nem közönséges valakivel áll szemben, gondolta Jakotsu, majd megijedt. Csak nem látszott ki a bugyija?!

Várt még pár másodpercet, majd nyugodtan felállt a fotel mögül, odatolta a kisszekrényt az ajtó elé, felállt rá és kihúzta a plafonból a kését. Visszatolta a kisszekrényt, majd körülnézett. A szobában semmi nem változott. A matrac a földön, a nagyszekrény a sarokban, kicsi a fal mellett, a fotel, a fekete sötétítő függöny, a hámló falak és a halott, poros, mostmár forgácsos padló.

A nagyszekrényhez lépett, ránézett a polcra. A könyvek és használhatatlan apróságok mellett egy pisztoly és két töltény hevert. Mögötte látszott a fal. Jakotsu lesöpörte az egészet a földre, benyúlt a szekrény mögé, és a polc mögött lekopogott mutatóujjával. Puhát érintett. Másik kezével kését tartotta készenlétben a szekrény oldala mellett esetleges támadás esetén.

A szekrény mögül előbukkant egy géppisztoly, majd egy fiatal fiú mogorva arca. Jakotsu azonnal a nyakához illesztette a kést, szabad kezével elfordította a géppisztoly csövét a padló felé.

- Nőttél – mosolygott a fiúra.

Kék szempár meredt rá kifejezéstelenül. Megannyi gondolat száguldott az íriszek mögött. Jakotsu leengedte kését, becsukta és mellényzsebébe csúsztatta.

Nézte a fiút. Nézte, nézte és kezdett megijedni. Gondolhatta volna, hogy itt fog megijedni.

- Félsz? – szólalt meg a kékszemű fiú. Jakotsu helyre tette érzéseit.

- Igen.

A géppisztoly a polcra került. A fiú hátat fordított. Izületroppanás hallatszott, és egy negyed lélegzetvétel múlva ökölcsapás érte Jakotsut – volna, ha ő nem guggol le idejében. Előkapta kését és elmetszette a fiú nadrágját térdmagasságban, és egy hátrabukfenccel tért ki a megtorlás elől.

- Szerinted létezik ember, aki nem fél tőled, ha ismer téged? – kérdezte újra felállva – Én akarok lenni a kivétel. Nem _tőled_ félek.

A kékszemű fiú ugrásra készen állt.

- Ooaniki, vegyél vissza! – Ooaniki nem reagált – Nem tudom mihez kezdenék, ha nem lehetnék a bandában.

- Egy egész évig nagyon jól elvoltál – felelt a főnök. Jakotsu nem ért rá elkáprázódni hangjától.

- Ismered a fogalmat, hogy hiányérzet?

A főnök leengedte kezeit, kihúzta hátát – eltűnt róla a feszültség.

- Ne fussuk meg ezeket a köröket. Mit akarok hallani?

- Tréningezni mentem el, hogy jobb tagja lehessek a bandának, és azért nem szóltam, egyrészt, mert nem tudtam mennyi időre megyek, egy hét, két hónap, vagy fél év, másrészt pedig tudtam, hogy úgysem engednél el.

- Tömör válasz – bólintott Bankotsu – nem fogok kötekedni, pedig feltennék néhány kérdést... De hagyjuk. Ami elmúlt, az elmúlt. Csak azt mondd meg... Eredményes volt-e a tréninged?

- Még szép.

- És...Szerinted... visszaveszlek?

- Erre neked kéne válaszolni – vont vállat Jakotsu.

- Nem személyiségépítésen voltál?

- De.

- Akkor nem tudsz válaszolni?

- Te vagy a főnök...

Bankotsu akaratlanul is elmosolyodott. Hiába ennek minden... Jakotsu... neked mindig kell valaki, aki megmondja mit csinálj...

- Nem veszlek vissza.

- De miért?! – rökönyödött meg a fiú.

- Hogy vennék vissza valakit, aki már bandatag?

Jakotsu pislantott, majd felnevetett. Bankotsu melléje lépett, hátba vágta és vele nevetett. Jókedvre ingerelte a rég hallott, vészjósló kicsengésű kacagás.

- De...

- Mit de?

- Tartsuk meg a formaságokat. Lesz egy főpróbád.

- Főpróba...? – Jakotsu azonnal akciókésznek mutatkozott. Bankotsu elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy ebben nincs hiány.

- Munka van. Ha már itt vagy, vegyük hasznodat, és egy alkalommal meg is mutathatod mit tanultál.

Jakotsu fekete tekintete izgalommal telve megvillant, arcbőre kifehéredett. Bankotsu hirtelen arra gondolt, hogy hónapok óta nem érzett ekkora felindulást.

* * *

- A nagy faszt, Jakotsu! 

- Naa!

- Ne gyere ilyen közel!

A sötétben, az őszi koraéjjel levélborította, fekete utcáin két alak mozgolódott. Hangjuk nem zavart senkit, legfeljebb a szél suhogását kavarta fel.

Renkotsu cigarettával a szájában, zsebre dugott kézzel bandukolt az aszfalton, mellette Jakotsu botladozott tűsarkúban.

- De nehéz megállni ekkora sarkakon...

- Nem is állni kell, hanem jönni.

- Azt meg pláne.

- Kisebb sarokkal is jó lettél volna. Miért nem papucsban jössz egyébként?

- Már hideg van ahhoz.

- Ez tavaly még nem zavart...

Jakotsu csak azért is megkapaszkodott Renkotsu pulóverének ujjában. A kopasz a szeme sarkából végigmustrálta az újonnan visszatért tagot. Erőteljesen emlékeztetett egy lányra. Mondjuk az akció szempontjából ez tökéletes és kívánatos volt.

_- Tehát, kik a legkevésbé feltűnőek és legártalmatlanabbak egy kései órában?_

_- ..._

_- Kukák. _

_- Azok tényleg nem feltűnőek... De én nem öltözöm be kukának._

_- Jakotsu, leütlek... Tehát, a megoldás egy fiatal pár. Épp vacsorából jönnek haza, vagy sokáig tartott a nagyi meglátogatása._

_- És honnan szerzel fiatal párt?_

_- Renkotsu lesz a pasi, te meg a párja. – Bankotsu ügyelt, hogy finoman fogalmazzon – Most hivatalból is vehetsz fel szoknyát._

_- Szuper!_

_- Itt a hölgyike képe, akit el kéne kapni. Minden este megsétáltatja a rottweilerét, amúgy pedig jó futó. A pasi nem számolt be indokról, nem is kérdeztem, de mindenben úgy viselkedett, ahogy az egy ügyféltől elvárható._

_- Ez egy tablókép – tette közzé megállapítását Renkotsu._

_- Az. Pár éve érettségizett a csaj. Szóval a pasi tökéletesen ismerte az íratlan szabályokat. Arra akartam kilyukadni, hogy vigyázzatok, mert valami nem stimmelt vele. Suikotsut elküldöm hátvédnek, de remélem nem lesz gondotok egy kutyával meg egy kiscsajjal._

_- Nekünk? – fölényeskedett Jakotsu lesöpörve válláról egy porszemet. _

Így kerültek ők a teljes sötétségben, utcalámpák narancs fénye alatt szlalomozva, ki a hidegbe. Renkotsu inget és vastag pulóvert viselt. Jakotsu fekete szövetkabátban és piros, fodros szoknyácskában sétált mellette. Renkotsu nem akart tudomást venni sem a fekete lakkcipőről, sem a sötét harisnyáról, de a kesztyűnek hálás volt – legalább Jakotsu nem a puszta kezével fogdozza a karját.

- Mit szándékozol kezdeni a kutyával? – kérdezte Renkotsu halkan. Befordultak egy sarkon, kevésbé kivilágított utcára, melyet baloldalról park határolt játszótérrel és néhány fával. A fű fekete tengerként terült el a lakóházak közt.

- A kutyával? – Jakotsu kacagása finom bizsergést futtatott végig Renkotsu gerincén. A férfi azon vette észre magát, hogy várja az akciót. Régóta csak megszokásból folytatta, amit annak idején elszántságból és szenvedélyből kezdett el. Csak nem ez a bohóc hozta vissza a kedvét? Na. Még meglátjuk.

- A rotik aranyosak. Majd megszelídítem.

- Nincs arra nekünk időnk, hogy te itt szelídítgess.

Befordultak a parkoló mellé. Az eső cseperegni kezdett. Jakotsu szitokszavakat mormolt az orra alatt.

- Esik – közölte vele Renkotsu, arra az esetre, ha nem vette volna észre.

- Látom. Vizes lesz a frizurám... – nyöszörögte a fiú és megigazította copfját. Renkotsu úgy döntött vár. Jakotsu mindig hisztizett ha esett az eső. Olyankor alig lehetett vele kezdeni valamit. Gyilkolni gyilkolt, csak gyakran többet a kelleténél és véresebben, ami bizonyos akciókban nem okozott örömet Ooanikinek.

Sétáltak tovább, az eső pedig szitált. Jakotsu halkan dudorászott. Renkotsu rágyújtott egy újabb cigire. Az egyik padon egy csöves fetrengett egy újságpapírt tartva a feje fölé. Mikor a közelébe értek tüsszentett. Renkotsu köhögött válaszként.

Kiszúrták a közeledő lányt a kutyával. Jakotsu botladozása azonnal, szinte minden átmenet nélkül ritmikusan ringatózó járássá vált lakótelepet felverő kopogástól kísérve. Renkotsu kihúzta magát és semmit se reagált mikor Jakotsu belekarolt, sőt megigazította a fiú kabátjának gallérját. Jakotsu halk, őrületes vihogást hallatott, Renkotsu szája szélén megjelent egy szadisztikus vigyor.

Renkotsu leültette a fázó, kabátját össze-összehúzó Jakotsu egy padra – persze előtte gondosan letisztogatta egy zsebkendővel. Helyet foglaltak. A lány közeledett a lihegő rottweiler társaságában. Láthatóan fázott és nem volt ínyére az eső, meg a sötét keveredése.

Jakotsu oldalba bökte Renkotsut és egy nem messzi lépcsőház felé intett állával. Renkotsu is látta az esőtől félig védett, lépcsőn ülő fiút baseball sapkában. Gördeszkája a falnak támasztva, aktívan pötyög a mobilján. Ooaniki látni akarja a teljesítményt. Csak természetes.

A lány pár méterre tőlük, de tisztes távolságot tartva közeledett rövid pórázon fogva vérszomjasan szörcsögő ebét. Renkotsu tenyerébe véve Jakotsu kezeit próbálta felmelegíteni azokat fújkodással és dörzsöléssel.

A feltámadó szél épp kapóra jött Jakotsunak. Kiengedett a zsebéből egy zsebkendőt, ami engedelmesen a fűbe sodródott. Soha jobbat; mosolygott.

- Ah, a zsepim! – felpattant és néhány koppanó lépéssel a közben egészen közel ért lány mellé sietett, de megbotlott a göröngyben gazdag fűben, és majdnem orra esett. A lány csak egy méterre állt tőle.

- Jól van? – kérdezte megszorítva kutyája pórázát, és közelebb lépve. Felvette a zsebkendőt és átnyújtotta. – Ez bekoszolódott, adok egy másikat...

- Köszönöm, jól vagyok, de arra zsebkendőre még szükséged lesz, attól tartok... – válaszolt Jakotsu fokozatosan mélyülő hangon és szélesedő mosollyal. Fogai kivillantak, szemrése kitágult. Zsebébe nyúlt, majd két gyors mozdulattal előrántott egy kést, elmetszette a kutya pórázát, és a csöves irányába hajította a másik zsebéből szerzett labdát. A kutya elloholt a szagos labda után. Mindez alatt Renkotsu hátrafogta a lány kezeit, és a fülébe suttogta, hogyha meg mer szólalni, vagy moccanni, akkor nem ússza meg szárazon. Pedig egy árva fegyver sem volt nála.

Jakotsu azonban nem tétovázott. Fogta a kést, hátralendítette a kezét – és megszólalt a telefonja.

- Mi a franc van? – nyögte Renkotsu látva, hogy a fiú a telefon után kotorászik és nem a vérontással foglalkozik.

- Ez Ooaniki... az övé... csörög így... Hova tettem... Áh! Igen!

Jakotsu hátat fordított, szórakozottan pörgette kezében a kést, Ooaniki szövegelése közben pedig végignézte, ahogy Suikotsu némán elbánik a kutyával. A halálravált lány is tanúja volt a jelenetnek, Jakotsu ügyelt rá, hogy ne takarja ki a képet.

Lerakta a telefont. Visszafordult, belebámult a lány arcába, majd egy gyors mozdulattal elvágta a nyakát. Renkotsu ösztönösen hátrált egyet szemtől szemben látva társa eltorzuló arcvonásait. Amint a kés véres lett, a lány pedig ernyedten hullott a fűbe Jakotsunak egy fokkal jobb lett a közérzete. Megragadta Renkotsu karját, és elindult vele az utca túlsó vége felé.

- Ooaniki, telefon, pasi, zsaru, csalétek. Futás.

Renkotsu hátrapillantott. Az elmaradhatatlan kék fény. Sem a csöves, sem a gördeszkás csávó nem voltak már a helyükön. Minden, amit találhattak egy halott lány és egy halott rottweiler lehet.

- Akkor futás. De csak feltűnés nélkül. Át kéne vedleni. – mondta Renkotsu, miközben megszaporázta lépeit.

- Ebben nem lehet futni! – reklamált Jakotsu. Renkotsu megfordult. A fiú újra hétköznapi arcát mutatta. Hamar lezajlott a kibontakozás.

- Nem érdekel. Akkor itt hagylak.

Renkotsu megindult. Jakotsu villámgyorsan lehúzta cipőit, kézbe fogta és követte futva a sűrűsödő esőben, harisnyában a hideg pocsolyákban ugrándozva.

- Az istenit! – szentségelt Renkotsu.

- Mi van? - Jakotsu mögéje bújt az eső elől, megmarkolta Renkotsu pulóverét.

- Zsaruk!

A kék fény az előttük lévő utcából villogott.

- Arra nem messze van egy kocsma! – próbált segíteni Jakotsu. Majdnem a zsaruk mellett kellett elhaladniuk, csupán parkoló autók hosszú sora választotta el őket.

Jakotsu képtelen volt mezítláb tartani a tempót, bár igyekezett és nem is panaszkodott. De Renkotsu látta, hogy ez így nem lesz elég eredményes. Bevárta.

- Híztál?

- Mit?! Nem! Dehogy!

Renkotsu a választ követően azonnal lehajolt és a vállára vette Jakotsut, aki tiltakozva püfölte a hátát és visított.

- Fogd be, mert észrevesznek! Mázlink van, hogy esik!

Félig görnyedve szaladt végig a kocsik rejtekében, majd egy elhagyatott épület mellett tovább (valaha vágóhíd). Jakotsu igyekezett úgy tartani cipőit, hogy azok sarka ne bökje szegény hordozója hátát.

Renkotsu megpróbált nem arra figyelni, követik-e őket (meg volt róla győződve, hogy nem), és zuhog az eső, és szarrá áznak... Jakotsura figyelt. A nyugalmára és csendességére, bár amikor megint dúdolni kezdett, kikezdte a kőszikla Renkotsu kötélidegeit. Jakotsura figyelt, koszos, csöpögő harisnyájára, amiről jócskán jutott az ő nadrágjára, vékony combjára, mivel ott szorította, hogy le ne essen, rövid szoknyájára.

Felsóhajtott. Hát valami sose változik...?

Az első villám kettévágta a komor eget, és az első, még szelíd égzengés követte; Jakotsu, mintegy tagadásul kitartóan dúdolta tovább kedvenc szerelmi slágerét.

* * *

- Mikor jössz már? 

- Mindjárt kész vagyok! – szűrődött ki a csukott ajtó mögül Jakotsu eleven hangja. Bankotsu megnyugodva megigazította még egyszer nyakkendőjét a tükörben, de sehogysem volt elégedett az eredménnyel. Hiába, nem szokott ő ilyesmit viselni.

Suikotsu meghallotta az előbb a rövid szóváltást és most előbukkant a szobából, ahol eddig a meghívókat ellenőrizte.

- Elégszer hallottam már ezt a mondatot morogta, miközben főnöke öltönyének zsebébe dugta a papírokat és apai szemmel vizslatta az öltözéket. Szeme fennakadt a nyakkendő állapotán. Gyorsan rendbehozta.

- Milyen mondatot? – Bankotsunak a legkisebb ellenvetése sem volt az ellen, hogy Suikotsu kifogástalanná varázsolja ruháját.

- Jakotsuét. Mindjárt készen vagyok! – affektált. Jakotsu megköszörülte torkát az ajtón túl – Ez azt jelenti, hogy legfeljebb a fürdéssel van készen, most fog hajat mosni, aztán megszárítja, megpróbál frizurát alkotni belőle, feladja és megállapítja, hogy lehetetlen, aztán fület tisztít, arckrémezik és csak azután jön az öltözködés meg a smink.

- Ne törd le a lelkesedésem. Már kész vagyok. Különben meg, ha sokat kell rá várni elmegyek egyedül – vont vállat Ooaniki. Ebben a pillanatban kinyílt a fürdő ajtaja és Jakotsu Suikotsu legnagyobb megrökönyödésére nem törölközőbe csavart testtel, víztől csöpögve jelent meg és nem azt reklamálta hol a samponja és, hogy nem működik a hajszárító. Elegáns fekete nadrágban és fodros fehér ingben jelent meg megfésülve.

- Megyünk? – kérdezte. Bankotsu bólintott. Kíváncsi volt. Jakotsu eltűnt a szobában, majd megjelent egy táskával, épp öltönyébe bújt bele.

- Akkor meg? – kérdezte. Felhúzta cipőjét és bekapott egy rágót.

Suikotsu kiengedte őket a lakásból. Beletúrt hajába. Gyorsan bekukkantott a fürdőbe. A víz nem volt kilocsolva, és minden a helyén volt. A férfi kétségbeesve felvonta szemöldökét majd úgy döntött ideje bevenni egy nyugtatót. Nem akart rohamot, mikor nincs aki lefogja.

Bankotsu lesétált Jakotsuval a kocsihoz. Hideg szellő lobogott, de még tűrhető volt az őszi koraest. Csendben voltak, de nyoma sem volt fagynak. Egyszerűen csak így diktálta a természetesség. Jakotsu beindította a motort és rámosolygott főnökére. A forgalom közepesen dús volt, Jakotsu kényelmesen kisminkelte magát vezetés közben. Mire odaértek a szokásosnál is kevésbé lehetett megállapítani ránézésből milyen nemű. Mindenki azt látott bele, amit akart. Ez így volt kívánatos. Bankotsu hosszú copfját betűrte öltönykabátjába, ami kicsit nagy volt rá, hogy alkalmas legyen a hajzat elfedésére. Megközelítették a rendezvény bejáratát, ahol már néhány ember gyülekezett - dohányoztak.

Bankotsu és Jakotsu elkezdtek beszélni valami állítólagos közös ismerősükről és jókat nevettek közben, Jakotsunak egész belepirult az arca a történetmesélésbe, Bankotsu szeme pedig vadul csillogott.

Gyakran egy ilyen rögtönzött, minden valóságalapot nélkülöző beszélgetés jobban megszorította köztük a kapcsot, mint bármi más, ami igaz lett volna. Az, ha közösen hazudsz valakivel, és ráadásul jól, közös húron pendülést mutat.

Bejutottak a bulira, ahol igyekeztek olyan elegánsan és udvariasan viselkedni, amennyire csak tőlük tellett. El kell mondani, hogy jók voltak benne. Mint általában bármiben, amit együtt kellett véghez vinniük. Akármi, amiben nincs tapasztalatod könnyebbé válik, ha van valaki, aki olyan, mintha az ikertestvéred lenne, csak még közelebb áll.

Maga az ügy nem igényelt komolyabb felkészültséget, vagy energiát, az álcázás nehezebb volt, de amennyire figyeltek itt a vendégek egymásra gyerekjáték volt a mosdóba csábítani a célpontot és likvidálni. Ezután még megittak egy-egy pohár pálinkát a jómadarak, koccintottak régi ismerősük emlékére és feltűnés nélkül távoztak a dohányzók csoportjai közt. Már besötétedett. Hazafelé autókázván ismét csendben ültek.

Jakotsu kéretlenül leparkolt egy csendes ivó mellett. Bankotsu szó nélkül követte őt. Egy üveg szaké mellett aztán megoldódott a nyelvük.

- Szép volt. – dicsérte meg Bankotsu társát. Jakotsu kihúzta Ooaniki copfját kabátjából, és egy észrevétlennek szánt mozdulattal végigsimított rajta.

- Tudom. – mondta Ooaniki. Jakotsu kicsit megzavarodva nézett rá.

- Ez gyors volt? – nevetett a főnök.

- Aha...

- Arra gondoltál, hogy jól áll nekem az öltöny, és szép a hajam. Erre mondtam, hogy tudom.

Jakotsu felnevetett.

- Egyes szokásokat nem lehet levetkőzni – a fiú kiitta poharát.

- Egyáltalában nem értem minek kellett szokásokat levetkőznöd, de ha neked így jobb, akkor tőlem aztán...

- Ahogy mondod... Magam miatt. Így... Jobb.

Bankotsu elcsendesült. Nézte az átlátszó pohárba mélyedt ébenfekete tekintetet, a kígyópikkelyszerűen sikamlós hajtincseket, a halotti fehér bőrt, a kecses kézfejet, a kék ereket. A helyiségben szóló rádiózene, a társaság mulatása, hiába volt hangos; Bankotsu némának érezte az estét. Egyetlen dallam szólt benne, az pedig tökéletesen érthető volt, könnyedén rákapcsolódott. Hónapok óta nem érezte magát ilyen könnyűnek.

* * *

Egy klikkel nyílt az ajtó, mélyről jövő, hörgő röhögés fogadta az érkezőket. 

- Vártalak benneteket! – Mukotsu fakanalával a kezében beinvitálta Bankotsut és Renkotsut, majd csípőre tett kézzel, méltatlankodva toppantott.

- Hol a pia?

- Ácsi, ne jártasd a szád! – felelte Bankotsu a sarokba rúgva bakancsát.

- Nem maradsz szomjan. – tette hozzá Renkotsu és a két főnök elhelyezkedett a nappaliban. Mukotsu egy ikerház egyik felében lakott, állandóan cserélődő szomszédok társaságában, akik egy darabig békésen tűrték a bűzt és a heti rendszerességgel lerészegedő társaságot, majd türelmetlenségük fokoztával hol meg akarták beszélni az ügyet, hol rendőrhöz fordultak, hol hasonló módszerekkel, bulikkal vágtak vissza; de a végén mindig elköltöztek.

Mukotsu a nap legnagyobb részét a pincében töltötte bájitalait keverve, csak akkor merészkedett a földszintre, ha aludt, vagy ha társasága volt.

Mukotsu egy zacskó sós mogyorót és két csomag csipszet szórt a főnökök elé az asztalra, majd fürkészően morogva belekezdett:

- Suikotsuval beszéltem telefonon, ő mondta, hogy...

- Nézd Mukotsu, mit hoztunk ma estére! – vágott közbe Bankotsu tőle meglehetősen szokatlanul, Mukotsu is csak tátogni tudott. Bankotsu lehúzta a szatyrot a dobozról – Társasozni fogunk.

- Bérgyilkosok társasozni? – vonta fel szemöldökét Renkotsu a mogyorót bontogatva. Próbált lépést tartani a főnök észjárásával és segíteni.

- Unom a pókert. – mosolygott Bankotsu – És sose voltam benne igazán jó.

Suikotsu is megérkezett, kocsijának motorzaja beszűrődött a résnyire nyitott ablakon, amin épp mielőtt Mukotsu kitette a lábát a szobából benyúlt egy kéz, kinyitotta teljesen és lerakott egy rekesz szakét. Mukotsu elvett egy üveget és becsukta az ablakot. Szúrós tekintettel nézett Bankotsura, de ő csak mosolygott rá, mint egy bárgyú kuka, Renkotsu pedig próbált nem nézni semerre és minden figyelmét a mogyorónak szentelte.

Mukotsu beengedte Suikotsut. Alighogy elhelyezkedtek az asztal körül, Mukotsu megint nyitott a száját de zajok az emeletről elhallgattatták. A férfi felkelt, hogy most már végére járjon a dolognak, de ekkor lépések dübörögtek le a lépcsőn és a korlátba kapaszkodva lepördült Jakotsu a szőnyegre.

- Mi a szösz, már megint vasárnap van? Milyen gyorsan telnek a hetek...

Suikotsu egy dugóhúzót vágott a fiúhoz.

- Tedd magad hasznossá!

Jakotsu sugárzó mosolyt villantott Mukotsura és kinyitotta a szakésüveget.

- Pohár, Mucchan? – a szólított engedelmesen poharakat rakott az asztalra. Jakotsu végiglocsolta az asztalt szakéval, úgy, hogy azért minden pohárba jutott egy kicsi.

- Ne pazarold! – visított fel Bankotsu. Jakotsu felkacagott. Renkotsu fejrázva maga elé húzta a csipszet is.

Jakotsu Mukotsu kezébe nyomott egy poharat, majd lehajolt hozzá és koccintott vele.

- Szia! – és egy cuppanós puszit nyomott a férfi szájára.

- Nem éppen tőled kéne... – törölgette száját Mukotsu, de füstös hangjából mosolygás íze érződött. Bankotsu felkapta az egyik poharat és Jakotsuéhoz csapta, hogy majd összetört. Suikotsu feltartott kézzel jelezte, hogy nem iszik ma este. Jakotsu visszakézből leöntötte pohara tartalmával, majd a főnök nevetésétől kísérve Renkotsu ölébe huppant és csipegetni kezdett a mogyoróból. Bankotsu hozzálátott, hogy felállítsa a játéktáblát, míg Suikotsu átkozódva törölgette egy kockás konyharuhával a nyakát és nedves haját Mukotsu pedig további üvegeket hordott az asztalhoz miután megpaskolta Jakotsu combját, aki ehhez engedelmesen felhúzta szoknyáját.

- Hányadik szomszéd?

- Második mióta elmentél – felelt Mukotsu.

- Kevés! – rikkantotta Jakotsu és belehajította a dobókockákat az egyik pohárba.

- Te már most részeg vagy?! – hördült fel Renkotsu a fiú ölébe borítva a kockás pohár tartalmát.

- Te nyalod fel! – méltatlankodott Jakotsu átkarolva a férfi nyakát.

- Nyalja a pokol!

- Banzáááj!

A szomszéd másnap sürgős telefonhívást intézett az ingatlanirodába, miszerint eladó lakást keres a város másik felén egy csendes kis utcában.


End file.
